solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Junayd Lin
Overview A philanderous mercenary turned jovial and event-organizing father, Junyad Lin has had mixed success in his military and commercial careers, but made many friends and acquaintances along the way. Appearance Build: Athletic Hair: White, with a brown tinge that's hardly noticeable. The hair in the back and some along the sides is pulled into a ponytail which extends far down his back. The rest is braided with small hairs ties. Eyes: As a Rune'Daathian, it is only fitting to compare his eyes to emeralds. Skin: Dark tones, tanned. Identifying Marks: A fading scar in the shape of an 'X' mars his abdomen, and he has a pyramid-shaped birthmark on his shoulder. Clothing: The clothing he wears is normally lightweight, most often in either warm colors or greens. He wears a jade bracelet on his right wrist and an emerald scarab brooch over his clothing. Background A Home away from Home Junayd arrived in Hearth after a contract gone awry. From what he has told others, the contract was as a sellsword under the captain of a trading ship, as the captain had heard pirates were active near the waters of Deurlyth in those months. Unfortunately, the captain's daughters did not entertain Junayd's advances as well as he'd hoped. And to further dampen matters, the crew was mostly repulsed by his homoerotic inclinations. Generously, the captain allowed Junayd to step off the boat into the port of Hearth rather than into the seas, albeit without pay. This philandering would set the mood for his first few years in Hearth. As Junayd learned the city's layout in the first few weeks, many would learn to their nuisance of hiss romantic passions, though many would be oblivious as well. His outbursts and flirtations could hardly be called direct, and his tongue was honeyed in the incomprehensible language of poetry. Or, so he'd like to think. Posters were nailed to the walls of Hearth detailing with pride his unsubstantiated accomplishments and skills, boasting nicknames he had created out of thin air like 'The Ashum Adamant' and 'Desert Thorn'. As everyone in Hearth seemed to be armed with a bow or blade from cradle, Junayd found little work as a mercenary. In fact, he had a literal bag of gold drop from the sky and onto his face before he found his first assignment. As such, his diet deteriorated into bread and potatoes, supplemented by hunting stray cows and pigs in the city. While poor, he was genuinely joyful of all that transpired around him, finding himself fascinated with the culture. For a time, he slept in the upper floor of the Spectacled Owl. When the Bookmans returned, he would sleep in the library or under the apple tree of the west housing district, where he once saw two Lyverians embrace and kiss. One person made the mistake of informing Junayd of 'Heart's Rejoice', that sweet holiday wherein passions are aroused and love is candidly exposed. On that first Heart's Rejoice, any area once filled with grass was filled with flowers, and lying amongst the flowers were poems addressed to every man and woman in Hearth (some more personal than others) which told them to join this 'anonymous' admirer for tea. Unsurprisingly, the tea for two became cold quickly as no one arrived. However, he made one companion in the days following: a stray wolf named Zahra. Intelligent and sassy, Zahra approached Junayd for a meal as he ate in the marketplace district and received a slab of meat after some pestering. After a few days of this, the two could not be separated. Junayd had dreams of having the two sung of in knightly tales, and so would teach Zahra tricks in his spare time. As employment was notoriously difficult to find, he had much time to spare. He would teach Zahra to deliver flowers and letters, learn names and faces. Sometimes she would even do so, but would seek to embarress Junayd as much as possible in the process. She may take a letter for Ian Capewell to the king, or would hold out flowers to anyone Junayd conversed with, casually or flirtatiously alike. His first stint in combat came when the Treetop Bandits caused terrors in Hearth. When one attempted to infiltrate the castle, he assisted the guards in chase with his shortbow, managing to defeat the bandit when he was cornered in the library. Another time, however, was luckless. One pulled a dagger to his neck when wrote poetry. However, Zahra in lunged at the man and sank her teeth into his jaws, suffering a slash with a shortsword over her side in retaliation. In the aftermath, Junayd suffered an arrow wound to the shoulder before the guards arrived to pursue the man to his lair. Running with Zahra in his good arm, he collapsed onto the hospital floor from shock. The hospital would come as a learning experience for his folly: no one but Pelokas visited him, and only to tend to his injuries. The grief was so immense that the next time he was injured, some months after, he risked bleeding to death before the injuries were treated to retreat to the library. Had it not been for Zahra swiping sheets from a hospital bed to warm him, this biography would be rather short. From these times on, Junayd realized that flirting with everyone in sight may not be the best manner of being loved and finding company. So he acquainted himself more on the premise of friendship. Or attempted to, at least: philandering is a persistent habit. In reality, his flirting never stopped, but those around him became used to Junayd's quirks. When Knox, a Volvarian dark mage with control of a dragon talisman, began to wreak havoc and kidnap many citizens of Hearth, Junayd assisted in warning people of the threat and ensuring others' safety. He vowed with the vigor of a fairy tale knight to return those damsels kidnapped by this fiend, scouring the wilds for any sign of Knox for many weeks. Junayd received two assignments in the midst of this chaos from Oskar Valkenrath. The first time, he was assigned to protect Thane'Nika and ensure she did nothing bold as she was escorted to Knox's castle. The second time, it was to join the fight against Knox following the king's kidnapping through the direct assault of dark-shrouded castle. The fight spanned from the castle where the prisoners were liberated to a distorted version of Hearth, where Knox and his dragon plummeted into the lava after an intense fight. While Junayd did not play a pivotal role in the fights, his skill in bow substantiated his skill as a mercenary. Even with a reputation built, the peace did not bode well for employment, but the money from his employment and the salvaging of the pigmen's swords was enough to support his frugal spending for a year's time. The time which followed was fairly uneventful. He attempted to bring together two of his loves- Rainni and Leonard- into union. He attempted to confess his love to Marina, but coyly withdrew to friendship after a slap to the face. He used his newfound knowledge of the Forgotten Forest to deliver troves of alchemical goods to the hospital. When he needed money, he cultivated tulips for Basil. The Tournament Feeling forlorn of the festivities which would fill the nights of Rune'Daath, Junayd requested permission of King Ausra Capewell to hold a ballroom dance. Not only was it a chance to experience the liveliness he missed in Rune'Daath, but the ball provided a chance to instigate the romance which Junayd so craved. He sent letters to Kasvava to request foods, sent for others to decorate, and posted notices throughout Hearth of the illustrious ball to occur. For a time all seemed to go well. Many enjoyed themselves at the banquet, and the music for the ball had begun to play. However, citizens ran into the ballroom at the onset of the dancing, yelling that the west housing district and many other homes had been set aflame by rioters. A rain fell over Hearth as all at the ball ran from the castle to see the damages, attend to the wounded, and douse the flames with buckets of water. Weapons and burnt torches were soon discovered next to the slums. Had a man named Ukko, a friend he respected, not held Junayd back, his impulsiveness would have resulted in the slums being torched to ashes. However, Junayd realized he was too much like the slumdwellers: bereft of coin and proper dwelling. Seeking to distance himself from the slumdwellers and seek 'justice' against them, Junayd applied to join the guard under Grandmaster Redloon. However, a swarm of people began to apply. To select who would have the honor of joining the guard, a tournament was announced to prove the skills of the candidates listed in five events: parkour, archery, unarmed combat, jousting, and a race. Being restricted to three events of the five, Junayd naturally selected those events which would distinguish his knightliness: parkour (despite not knowing what the word parkour meant), archery, and jousting (despite never riding a horse in his life). Unarmed combat, he felt, was impractical, as knights would fight with their swords and honor. Racing prove he could flee quickly, a cowardly action. Only being told that running along rooftops would help to train parkour, he would be found improvising his way through Hearth atop the roofs, even learning from Redloon how to jump off walls with minimal harm. He learned from a friend, Rainni, how to mount a saddle after he helped her become the owner of the stables. And for archery, well, always were there the pigmen and the Rodelleon statue to serve as targets. With inredible luck, Junayd managed to impress the audience. In parkour, he completed the course with the fastest time, even beating the king when he entered the arena. In archery, he managed to triumph with his accuracy against the other competitors. And in jousting, he performed a major upset when he unhorsed Althar Wrenne, losing in the final round to Danil'Makar. For his performance in parkour, he was awarded with 200 gold, a sum greater than he had ever earned as a mercenary, and he was awarded with a golden arrow for his skill in archery. But moreover, Junayd was offered the rank of cadet in the Guard alongside Ukko, who claimed victory in unarmed combat. His first weeks were busied as he investigated the death of a Rodell man and investigated the ported Rodell ship alongside Ukko, whose curiosity and ability to speak the language propelled the investigation. Soon, this turned into an investigation toward slavers who had kidnapped citizens of Hearth. And over the months they served, Junayd developed a nonreciprical attraction toward Ukko. The two became cadets in the Vanguard when the Imperium was implemented. However, the investigation and their time as cadets was cut short when Ukko died against three thugs to rescue Alric Wrenne. Unconsoled, Junayd would sit by the grave, often ignoring his guard work, to stare blankly for hours on end. In his patrols around Kasvava, Junayd found a saddled mare, but without an owner's mark of identification. The playful type resistant to training, Junayd spent hours attempting to bring her back to Hearth. There she was stabled to be returned to her rightful owner. But after a month, no owner came to claim her, so Junayd did so. He still had fantasies of knighthood, after all, and what knight did not own a steed upon which to ride? His attempts at training were awry in the first few months. Once, Rih buckled and sent Junayd into a deep pit of water. By some miracle (a natural 20), he managed to resurface and flail until help arrived. Thereafter, he learned from Juniper that efforts to train horses are best done through carrots and apples (in moderation, of course) as horses love their taste. He would instruct his horse in Rune'Daathian tongue, which he figured few knew, to perform simple maneuvers and commands. Around this time, Junayd lost his interest in the Rangers and ceded the competition to a dark mage named Valkyrie. A young child, one day, had come to the steps of the barracks shivering and hungry, and so Junayd allowed her to rest in the Hearth inside and eat his rations. Her name was Chelle. In the conversations which followed, he developed a strong desire to care for her, yet did not want to undertake such a responsibility. He believed that his own youth, his own freedom, would be tarnished by doing such. Yet, where else would she go? The children's home had no matron at the time and did not even have any orphans. Compromising, he convinced Redloon to allow the child a bed within the barracks. While the Rangers by far fitted his skillset better- a working knowledge of taming and training animals as well as a proficiency in archery- Junayd was not enthusiastic in joining them. His attention became directed fully toward becoming a titled knight, like in the fairy tales he read as a child, and protecting the citizens directly therein. Even if it meant leaning how to use shields and spears. Following a false lead regarding the slavers a year after the first kidnapping, First Ranger Murdoch was killed and Knight Commander Redloon (who Junayd would call the 'Thorned Rose' in his poetry) kidnapped herself in the ambush. Efforts accelerated to discovering their location. However, a threat closer to home loomed over Hearth: the Deurlen clan named the McTorra, who had been incorporating other clans into their own with the sole purpose of driving away these Alenthylian imperialists from Deurlen. A month after the ambush, five McTorra on horseback swept through the city streets and kidnapped two girls- Beth-Marie and Chelle. While Junayd gave pursuit atop horseback, one threw a potion of blindness and stole his horse in the resulting conflict. Chelle would return safely, released by some miracle, but Beth-Marie was be beheaded as an offering in a blood ritual. Enraged by this, Junayd left Hearth for a week, futilely, in search of the McTorra. He shelved the matter long enough to receive a loan and buy a house in the west housing district. However, the problem could not simply be delayed. Two weeks after, whilst Hearth was easing from a state of high alert, a half-dozen McTorra cavaliers stormed into Hearth. They could not have struck at a better time, as most of the Vanguard was attending a tea ceremony hosted by Sir Winfrey the Refined. On horseback, Junayd pursued them as the McTorra took hold of Danil'Makar, a retired Vanguard. He shot an arrow through the back of one and would have baited the McTorra into chase, but Rih did not recognize the command. As the McTorra charged him, Junayd was about to fire an arrow point blank when his horse was spooked and sent the shot awry. He was then gored with an axe and fell from his horse as Rih fled. The McTorra continuously ridiculed Junayd's inability to do anything or save anyone. Fighting with serious wounds, he attempted to slash at the cavalrymen as they hurled throwing axes at Zahra. However, he collapsed from his wounds, and Zahra was killed as the McTorra retreated with Makar. With the help of a young Deurlen man, Junayd was able to return to the medical corps to receive treatment for his otherwise fatal wounds. It was then that the McTorra boldly returned to throw the severed head of Makar into the middle of the hospital. This was not met without resistance as a half-dozen young squires charged out of the castle to meet them. However, Junayd could only be help back in his crippled state as he listened to the fight from within his ward. Junayd was tempted to burn the journal and discard all emotions but anger against the McTorra, but he had many a visitor unlike his previous incarcerations in the hospital. He would be in the hospital for six weeks, but he had a visitor each day he was hospitalized, whether Chelle, his friends, or his comrades among the Imperium. During his recovery, the McTorra had not attacked, yet their position could not be pinpointed. A few weeks after he recovered, a different problem would arise in tandem with the McTorra and the slavers. A voice, one day, echoed through the barracks telling him to "seek the gates of knowledge." He and Argus Royce, both cadets at the time, followed the ominous voice to the graveyard, where they were confronted and attacked by a mage in red robes. The mage endlessly casted bolts of fire and summoned golems to do his bidding. Further, when either tried to assault from close, the mage would prepare a dangerous spell which would disintegrate all in close range if the spell was charged. Between Junayd's bow and Royce's sword, the two emerged triumphant as the mage erupted into flames and disappeared. As soon as Argus recovered from the burns of the fight, it would be the Imperium's turn to lead an attack on the McTorra. The location of the slavers had been discovered a year after their ambush, and the Grand Sultana of Rune'Daath was coming to Hearth to organize a joint mission to destroy them. As such, the McTorra needed to be dealt with quickly. Their resources and men were pinpointed to a former McDimia stronghold to the west of Hearth, just north of the Ranger Headquarters. Heading to the stronghold in full force, the Rangers were assigned to sneak over the walls to flank the McTorra as the Vanguard approached the front entrance, shields raised in a loose hoptlite formation. Alder Fal'on cast explode to blow back the gate and two men within. The fight within could hardly be considered worthly as the McTorra were boxed in with shields and felled by the Rangers' arrow fire. Junayd would personally decapitate one member. He then assisted in the razing of the resources and crops. Since it was the eve of Deep Cold, the remainder were forced to survive with their current holdings. Between the destruction of the McTorra and the arrival of the Sultana, Junayd received a few sweet surprises. Once, outside of the post office, he found a puppy curled in a basket that was addressed to him. Inspired, he named the puppy Rabi (roughly translated as spring) in memory of Zahra, and focused on training him in ways unique from her. He struggled to identify the anonymous lover who sent him letter after letter of romance, writing responses continually to be alleviated of this heartbreaking longing for someone he does not know. Chelle would join the medical corps, learning the basics of alchemy and healing. And lastly, he would help Mei Lin, who he had coyly flirted with for many months, to the Albre wardwhere she would give birth to Yue. When the Sultana arrived with her personal guard, he greeted them with rose petals thrown from atop the walls of Hearth. He had been instructed by Knight Royce (promoted before the attack on McTorra) to stay a minimal distance of five feet away from the Sultana. Flirting with the Sultana would hardly be a diplomatic affair, after all. Tragically, he hardly had a chance to flirt with her personal guard. However, he managed to, more or less, professionally assert his interest in joining the mission to save those enslaved. He and a dozen other citizens of Hearth journeyed to an island claimed by Rune'Daath some distance from the mainland. It was here that the slavers had been tracked. As Rune'Daathians are a rather xenophobic bunch, his knowledge of the language and being a Rune'Daathian himself was a tremendous asset in uncovering the location of the Kartal slavers. Discovering the entrance to a slave dealer's office in a shady underground den, he then proceeded to extract information from the dealer regarding the organization. He posed as a wealthy individual in the market for a slave, expressing his interest the erotic. After a tense dealing, he was given the location of the slave den and the password required for entry. After relaying this information to his superiors, the den was stomed and all slavers either execute or arrested. The slaves themselves were forcefully emancipated, as many held loyalties to the slavers in their brainwashed state. The return trip was melancholic as former loves forgot their experiences and memories of their partners, and those friends remembered fondly in Hearth acted nothing like themselves. Upon return to Hearth, Junayd returned to an unpleasant surprise: the Cadeu comet had passed over Hearth and signalled a year's worth of snowfall. In Alenthyl, this signalled the season of Lord Cadeu, a season of generosity and giving. Over the year, Junayd shivered through his patrols and would stop by Mei's inn often for tea. It was an uneventful season, though during this time the McTorra were systemically eliminated. When one arrived in Hearth through the artisan district, Junayd pursued on horseback after him, scaring him away. When the Imperium came to kill the few cornered in a mountain cave, two Vanguard members were collapsed under snow in a basic explosive trap. As the McTorra fled the mountains, they were chased and executed by rangers on horseback. The only lasting source of warmth would be with Chelle and Mei. For Chelle, he gifted her an alchemic brewing stand so that she may practice at home. The two would spend many a night together talking. And after a night of tea, Mei would express that she had the same feelings of love that he felt for her after the poem delivered to her on Heart's Rejoice was from Junayd. His feelings were genuine of course, but so were they for many a person of Hearth. Even after the confessions of mutual love, Junayd's habits of inviting romantic interests over for tea and flirt would persist. However, after receiving advice from a friend, he realized, amazingly, that such gestures would offend the one to whom he had confessed. Although the tea persisted, gradually the romantic undertones in them receded. At the royal ball celebrating the end of Cadeu's year and the McTorra both, Cadet Junayd would be promoted to the rank of Knight for his length of service in the Vanguard and leadership ability, presumably. A new city in the ashes of the McTorra's stronghold was being built named Bylin. Formed by immigrants, the king of Hearth heard disturbing news of them harassing citizens of Hearth which included the mutilation of a boy. The city fell quickly when its leaders betrayed one another and its self-proclaimed king and queen were arrested and executed. Of greater threat than self-proclaimed lords were the wither. When the wither assaulted Fort Winston and drove out the wither, we was among the task force which exterminated the wither skeletons and wither within. Later, when wither were spotted in the tall forests of Southern Grove, he alongside Marvin, Ian, and Maighdin defeated the wither. To celebrate the end of these two skirmishes and bring merriment to Hearth more generally, Junayd hosted the Harvest Festival. He organized the event in his spare time and sent letters to request decorations, food, and drink. And, of course, he learned from the events of the last dance he held, which started slowly and was interrupted by riots midway. Of course, his motives were different from the time last. Rather than coquettishly courting all through dance, he would enjoy watching others find love. Not only that, but he had the intention of proposing to Mei. Months prior, he penned a letter home requesting one of his family heirlooms, a sandstone red-glassed hand mirror once given to his grandmother for her engagement. Unfortunately, the heirloom would not arrive until the middle of Deep Cold. A more present surprise did arise, however. For his passion in bringing light in the midst of dark times and providing mirth to the citizen's of Hearth, Junayd was knighted by King Ausra Capewell as 'Sir Junayd the Jubilant'. These times of mirth would come to an end faster than he imagined. For days, a "wolf-beast" (unbeknownst to most, an elder werewolf) terrorized the citizens of Hearth. Junayd initiated a strict curfew over the city until the situation was dealt with. Organizing the Rangers and the Vanguard in the absence of the Knight Commander and First Ranger, he organized plans in tangent with those assembled to asses the threat. The creature seemed to emit an aura of darkness. In addition, it was intimidatingly strong, startlingly fast, and could leap high enough to jump onto roofs and walls. The Imperium constructed a trap designed to corner the beast and prevent escape. When night fell, however, the aura of darkness flooded the imperial district, blinding all despite the redstone lamps. The plan was thrown into disarray as long-ranged weaponry failed and Imperium members broke cover when the king arrived on the scene (either unaware or determined to be involved). The beast slashed at its combatants and threw them aside like ragdolls despite numerous wounds from golden weaponry. The beast ultimately found its intended target, the king, and bit into him such that he would have 'an heir'. Succombing to its wounds, the beast transformed back into a human as its life drained away. Meanwhile, the king immediately began to turn. Realizing that the king had changed utterly from his former, kind self (after biting down on a small girl's neck, no less), those there made the hard choice of killing him before he could run away and wreak more havoc. Junayd did nothing from the turning to Ausra's death. In response to this news, Alenthylian paladins arrived in Hearth to assist with the threat of dark creatures and oversee the transition of power. However, the new king, Relmus Sarethi, believed that they were also present to measure up the effectiveness of the Imperium. As a result, the former Knight Commander, a dark mage, retired and Junayd appointed as Knight Commander Interim until the king could reach a decision regarding a permanent Knight Commander. During his brief time as Knight Commander, Junayd ensured calm by surpressing any actions flirting with treason and ssecuring the safety of the late king's funeral. After three days, Argus Royce was promoted to the rank of permanent Knight Commander and Junayd became his confidante. In a joint effort with the Priory, Junayd began to create criminal records. He would trade comments and observations regarding crime and subordinates. When Norruth Valley and highwaymen became a problem, he and Argus would lead the efforts against them in the absence of the First Ranger. In the Bright Dawn following the Harvest Festival, Junayd took his unofficial family on a camping trip of sorts, filled with comedic failures in erecting tents, dancing under treetops in the midst of a light rain, and a spoopy night of wolf howling. It was late into the night, when the children slept, that Junayd proposed to Mei Lin in the Rune'Daathian fashion: an exchange of heirlooms. Junayd handed her the hand mirror belonging his his grandmother and she, in turn, gave him her jade bracelet. Months later, they were married in a handfasting ceremony in the company of the friends and close associates they had made in Hearth. Junayd chose to adopt Mei's surname, as 'Mei Najran' hardly rolled with eloquence from the tongue. Things would be quiet for some weeks. During this time Junayd would break up petty conflicts outside the medical corps or inside the tavern and update the criminal records as needed. One day, however, he noticed a floating wither skull in the middle of the slum district. This would trigger the events surrounding the skull key, in which Wither forces loomed over Hearth and threatened to destroy Novania. A counter-offensive, in which he took part, was unleashed following the Wither's attack on civilians, ending the crisis temporarily. The dark cloud from which spawned wither disappeared over Hearth, but a letter from Sebation indicated the wither were heading for Zahvwa, where he and his researchers were studying how to destroy the key. The Grand Maester assigned Junayd the task of leading the expedition to Volvar. By the time a transport ship was docked, he had gathered an expedition force and developed strategies with the Knight Commander. Upon landing and regrouping with Sebastion, the first task of the force was to create a path between the Aeddom doorways of Zahvwa and Deurlen to ease the transport and timeliness or reinforcements and supplies as well as provide a retreat in the worse case scenario. The day after, the Hearth expedition force would befriend a large earth golem, towering with the forests' trees, whom they had been ordered to destroy. It was promptly named Rico Benito, and Junayd was among the few who tacitly approved of the named. Settling Down Under others' command, he helped to put an end to this long-wrought struggle. He settled down, retiring from the military and purchasing the tavern in Hearth from friend Ayman Hakim. He owned and operated the tavern for a number of years, hosting events and promoting happiness. However, he was never fully satisfied with this life. He attempted to participate in fighting efforts whenever he could, and he regularly jousted in tournaments. A decade letter, when the wither resurfaced to claim Mountmend, he led a bold and ultimately stupid assault against the town. When the Wither attacked Westmoor, he rushed to its defense and, unfortunately, was killed in the final stages of the fighting. Known Associates Loved Mei Lin - "Why do you 'zhink married I her? What feel I for her, ah, tis enough for me to warm feel e'en 'zhis far from Rune'Daath." Familial Chelle Lin - "From destitute to confident and meek to ambitious. Love I her as much as 'zhe day met we outside 'zhe barracks, and never will regret I her adopting. Grown has she to becoming a young lady fine, and a role model splendid is she for her brother and sister." Harriff - "Like I to 'zhink improved has 'zhe boy since here coming. Just needed he learn how to use a scimitar and 'zhe responsibility 'zhat wiz' it comes. Imagine I will grow he to be a fighter fine." Ilyas Lin - "Ah, Eaglet. So quiet is he! So calm! Feared I was he a mute when but a babe was he, but see I 'zhat just takes he aft his mo'zher." Isra Najran - "Ah, Fleece. Always was my sister one diligent. A fisher and a tailor, not to mention a mo'zher full-time. Know not I how mo'zhers have enough time in 'zhe day." Jiao Lin - "Like I to 'zhink have we a relationship better. Better being, 'zhe, not needing to worry of being shot by his bow. Can only 'zhings from 'zhere escalate, yes?" Raisi Najran - "Wind? Know I makes she 'zhe family proud. Twould not surprise me if guards she 'zhe Sultana now...e'er since left I." Rawiyya Najran - "Ah, Shahrazad. Imagine I still spinning is she tales like her namesake nickname'd." Yue Lin - "Mmm, may not be Pumpkin of my blood own, but as beautiful is she as her mo'zher. Has she a spirit adventurous, and yet still sweet is she." Befriended Argus Royce - "Progressed we as cadets in 'zhe Vanguard. Have been we through so much- 'zhe mage red, 'zhe McTorra, Zahvwan, conflicts petty and crimes high alike- twould only appropriate be to him consider a comrade in arms and a friend." Ian Capewell - "My friend best e'er since called I he my 'sun radiant'. Have known I he ever since came he to Hearth. Tis fun wiz' him flirting, and will not lie I: did have a a spot sweet for him as had I wiz' half of Hearth. Still, wiz' 'zhat book around floating, would not want I o'zhers to get 'zhe idea wrong, no?" Maighdin - "Would riot Hearth without her and Tristan to the Sunwing supplying drinks, but go we beyond business. Have been we 'zhere for each o'zher a times few, went I to her wedding...and recently bequeathed she to me her manor former. A friend good is she, to 'zhe least say." Marina - "Marina? Aside from slapped being for her handing a flower on Heart's Rejoice, believe I have had we a friendship good of talk and tea. And friends close wiz' Ian is she." Oskar Valkenrath - "An employer former, a partner in business, and someone who hath admired I for a time long. Probably one of 'zhe few liked I in 'zhe Priory too. A shame tis..." Pelokas Mieli - "Always good tis to befriend 'zhe one who would thy arm stitch back on, hmm? Ah, but in serious all, hath earned she 'zhe title 'compassionate.' A person caring and wonderful is she. Ah, if only were she of her duties alleviated." Ukko - "Initiated were we at 'zhe time same into 'zhe Imperial Watch. Ages ago was 'zhat. Could only inspire he o'zhers 'long a path good. For Hearth as a whole." He sighs, "Wish I still alive was he today." Liked Ausra Capewell - "Knighted he me at 'zhe Harvest Festival First, but moreover was he a king empathetic and wise. Reigns Relmus well, certainly, but miss I 'zhose days." Basil Rowan - "Such a man big, yet a florist is he. Funny, yes? But, ah, used to chat we oft. Used to be I his customer best in 'zhe mercenary days of romance errant. Times good were 'zhose. Wish I to wizh' him speak 'gain." Bianca Dellacroix - "Talks she not much, and rarer still tis talk casual, but admirable tis how serious is she to her employ." Django Bakhir - "Mmm, presided I o'er his wedding. A sport good was he 'zhen, since doth heard I became I drunk in 'zhe aftermazh' and attempted to belly dance. Not only 'zhat, but served we in Zahvwa and serves he now in 'zhe Wardens. A man is he can trust you." Jericho - "Employee of 'zhe monzh', easily. Respectful, 'zhat is 'zhe sort of man would trust I wizh' selling fireworks-- can attest I to 'zhat." Juniper Wrenne - "Ancestors, 'zhink called I her my 'love lupine' many a year ago. And whilst married was she too. Times fun." Gwyn - "A patron frequent and mayhaps a partner in business. And, you know, a dancer wonderful is she, at least when partners she wiz' fire." Kestrel Bobbin Kristinn Bakhir - "Know not I her too well, but spoke we some words at 'zhe wedding. And not just 'zhose during 'zhe ceremony, if cheeky wish you to be. A person genial if I know one." Rainni - "Hmm, helped I her 'zhe stablemaster becomes, but twas years ago. Mayhaps would be we friends closer if ran she not into 'zhe wilds oft." Shazia - "Shazia? Does not take she shit and has she a sense of humor wry. Suppose I both doth make her a friend and tender good." Sheina - "Sheina? Probably sleeps she in 'zhe tavern e'en now. Has she a quirks few, certainly, but enjoy I her company all 'zhe same. Now just need I for her romance find." Thomas Bookman - "Tis too bad a 'zhing never got we to tea share. Would have enjoyed I it. So nonchalant, so free- envy I 'zhat." Tristan - "Need speak we in Rune'Daathian to even talk," he chuckles lightly, "but a man good is he. Not afraid to speak his mind. Smart too. Has changed he much since first saw I him." Yu - “A woman nice. Have spoken we for many an hour ‘hind ‘zhe counter. Gladdened am I to her have as an employee.” Neutral Alistair Dellacroix - "Have done we some business in 'zhe past, talked some even whilst in 'zhe Vanguard was I. Not bad a man overall, 'zough do wonder I on ocassion wherein 'zhe money from permits goes." Deran Bloodmoon - "Tend I to wary be of anyone in 'zhe Priory- a havit of force, if you will- but associates he wiz' Chelle, so cannot be he too bad. Drake - "Arrogant a bit, but likeable enough. Have only served I to him drinks a times few anyway." Gerard Sarethi - "The king? My liege is he and honored am I to him serve. More of a spectre 'zhan a king is he of late, but died his love. Ancestors! Hope I tis a 'zhing will never experience I." Joseph - “Like I him, ‘zough need we to more talk.” Pyrnix Mieli - "Find I 'zhe stuttering in slight annoying but, hmm, a person good in all for one in 'zhe Priory." “Vee” - “Appreciate I ‘zhe business always, even if cannot understand I a word says she half ‘zhe time.” Unsure of Lucilla Facillis - "Her? Used to tend she to 'zhe drinks oft, but have not seen I her much since...well, need I her ask of a hobby certain." Markus Vandi - "Know you how many times hath interrupted he a festivity? And how crossed he Yu? Grievances aside, not a customer bad at all. Enjoys he many a whiskey 'zhere, and seems he to for 'zhe people care." Melissa Eld - "A bit of trouble was she. But a levy is she now. Can only be 'zhat news good." Oliver Bobbin - "By 'zhe land, time some ago could not stand I 'zhe boy- ah, man. But since Kestrel came into his life, has matured he some. Him give a few years, and mayhaps will become he some'zhing." Seth Clifton - "Have spoken I wiz' he o'er drink some times few, recevied a donation too, yet has been he involved in some conflicts few. Mmm, torn a bit am I. Tybalt - "Tends he to be, hmm, a bit aggressive for my tastes. Not a bad kid 'zough." Wary of Crest - "Wears he dresses. Tis as weird as 'zhe way speaks he," he chuckles, "and should know I a 'zhing or two of mannerisms of speech." Dram Va'el - "'Zhe Grand Maester is he of 'zhe Priory. Doth put me on edge, and not exactly is he 'zhe most, mmm, genial of persons to wiz' begin." Edgar Bookman - "Ano'zher crush had I, actually. But, hmm, doth clear became infatuated is he more wiz' his books 'zhan anyone else. ‘Zhough...unnerving is he now since ‘zhe Wendigo incident. " Gerard Sarethi - "'Zhe prince? Well, busted he down a few passages in 'zhe Sunwing looking for Cassius. Always curt is he too. If does he some’zhing, always bad tis for ‘zhe business. Tis enough to wary be." Afraid of Talmon Ezekiel - "Said 'zhe king could bisect 'zhat man I wiz' an axe, and had I Dellacroix wiz' me 'zhen. Tis not someone would like I fight." Disliked Jahan - "'Zhe guy's a slaver former. Surprised am I has he a head still, to honest be." Kaja - "Called he Shazia a whore and slut to her face. Take I to 'zhat offense. Well, banned is he from 'zhe Sunwing anyway." Hated Edan McTorra - "Would kill I him and his clan again if need be," he scowls, "so many lives...twas a 'zhing sickening." Personality Text Likes * Text * Text * Text Dislikes * Text * Text * Text Quirks * Insistence on "poetic" use of common in normal conversation * Text * Text Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters